Seeing Red
by animefreaks-elevendy-seven
Summary: Spinner really doesn't want to be the rebound guy...really. DylanMarco, SpinnerMarco


Disclaimer – We do not own Degrassi or any of the characters, so please do not sue us.

Dylan gives Marco a creepy grin - you know, one of those really really really creepy grins - and begins to longingly stroke his face. Marco gets somewhat creeped out

"Um...Dylan...can you stop stroking me now?" he asks

"But Marco..." Dylan begins "Why ever would you want me to do that?" Dylan retorts with a queer date rape smile

"Because it doesn't make me happy!" Marco exclaimed and slapped the older teenager away with his girly hands. "And only certain people can touch me there, you don't classify as one of them!" Dylan gasps

"I don't?" he whispers softly

"No, you don't," Marco tells him definately and begins to step back

"But Marco, what about the love that we had shared on those long rainy days?" Dylan inquired with a look of confusion on his face. "Didn't that mean anything to you? Or was it all just lust toward my body?"

It is not you. Really it's not." Marco stammered.

"Then it's...you?" Dylan questions, his eyes seeming to flash with some unknown emotion Marco panicked slightly upon seeing the look the older teenager gave him

"No, I mean... I was just confused!" he says in a rush. "I thought I loved you Dylan. But...I..."

"You wanted someone else?" Dylan says quietly. "Who? Was it Tom?!"

Marco shakes his head quickly. "No, it was never Tom. Tom never knew how to express his feelings toward me - plus he just plain freaked me out...but that is beside the point- and my love it resides in...In..."

"In who?"

Marco hesitated. His eyes shifted from Dylan's face down to the ground. He was so embarrassed to speak of his love toward another man. "S-spinner."

"Ah!" Dylan gasped gaily

"Spinner?! But...why him? He's stupid, and he has acne, and have you seen his hair?!"

"I like his hair," Marco retorted absently.

"It's dyed," Dylan said in disgust.

"Well, you don't know how I feel toward him!" Marco exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "You don't know what it's like when he gently brushes up against my shoulder and doesn't even know the affect he gives off do you? No! You will never know Dylan! You'll never understand this love that I hold for Spinner!"

Dylan, shocked, stuttered slightly. Then, quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, he said, "Yes, I will. It's the same love I hold for you."

Marco's eyes wavered back up to his lover. Surely, the words that Dylan spoke were not true. Surely, he was just imagining it...right? Of course, that had to be the explanation...but Marco did not even believe that, instead...he broke down. He buried his head into Dylan's chest and began to whimper. The older blonde sighed, and then lifted a large hand, petting Marco's raven locks.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's all right."

"No, it's not all right!" Marco murmured. "It can't be all right. I'm so sorry, Dylan."

Spinner was not sure what he was witnessing. He had come outside only to throw away another back of garbage, when he had seen Dylan and Marco arguing in the alley. His feelings felt like they were being tugged, by the sight of the two of them. Their bodies, ever so close, as Dylan was gently caressing Marco's face. Spinner's stomach seemed to fill with butterflies - though he didn't know why - and his face, it filled with rage at the sight. And what was Marco muttering to Dylan about? Probably telling him just how much he loves him, or some shit like that, Spinner thought bitterly

Why was it Dylan who got to hold Marco like that, and not him? He was Marco's friend first. He was the one who talked to him first, made him laugh first...made him cry first. So why was it Dylan that Marco seemed to want? Spinner's heart then filled with an unknown feeling that he had not felt before...at least not toward Marco. It was jealousy. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to breathe in his intoxicating scent, and he wanted to longingly kiss his passionate lips of fire. Spinner shook his head feverishly. He did not just think that.

He had probably just been reading too many trashy romance novels. Not that he read those things of course. He needed to go do something. A manly kind of something. Like eat a stake, watch a football game, or look at naked women. But something inside struck him, he didn't want to look at naked women, or watch a football game...but a steak did sound quite appetizing...but that was beside the point. Spinner wanted Marco

Dylan sighed heavily as he took in a deep breath, inhaling that scent that was Marco. How could he have ignored the sings? The way Marco's eyes seemed to light up whenever his friend was in the room...the way he was so reluctant to ever hold or kiss or touch him. The blond thought it was just because it was shy, but now he realized, it was because Marco's heart did not belong to him It belonged to Spinner...

Spinner does not know what he has, Dylan thought sadly to himself Dylan gently pushed Marco out of his arms, "Go." he whispered with a few tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "He's waiting for you; it isn't me who needs you anymore."

Marco glanced up at his boyfriend. Well, his soon to be ex-boyfriend, and gave him one last hug. "I'll always love you Dylan." he gently whispered into his ear before giving him a soft goodbye kiss.

"I will always love you too." the blonde responded

And Spinner saw red, Not only had Marco -his Marco, by the way- just kissed that good for nothing date rape vibe giving queero a kiss, the aforementioned good for nothing date rape vibe giving queero said he loved Marco. Spinner didn't think he could take it any longer. He had to express his feelings for Marco before it was too late. Before Dylan had tried to draw him into another one of those long meaningful kisses, that he gave Marco. But, he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Marco, backing away from Dylan. Gently letting his hand go, and watching as tears formed in Dylan's eyes.

'What the heck?' Spinner thought. 'Did Dylan just break it off with my Marco baby?' 'Yes!' his mind screamed, the internal pervert in his mind bouncing gleefully. 'I can catch him on the rebound. This means...I can take advantage of him...' 'No,' Spinner told himself, shaking his head. 'Even if they did break it off, I'm not just going to take advantage of him. He is my best friend...and I love him. I would not hurt him like that Spinner's head drooped to the ground; he couldn't believe what he had just thought. He needed to go cool off, he needed a playboy magazine. But...there was something keeping him from not moving that was the feel of Marco's hand nervously taking a hold of his shoulder

'What the...? When did he get here?' he asked himself before looking down, meeting his friends dark eyes.

"Marco, dude, are you all right?"

"No," the Italian boy whispered.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Spinner whispered. "I saw the whole thing...with Dylan."

Marcos' eyes widened. "The...w-whole thing?" he stuttered. Spinner nodded.

"Yeah, I saw everything. You must feel so horrible." Spinner said and unconsciously took a hold of Marco's hand that was residing on his shoulder. "If you ever need anything you know I'll be here...right?" Marco blinked, unsure of what to say or do.

If he really had heard everything...then had he heard Marco's declaration of love?

'Crap!' his mind screamed.

"Marco?" Spinner questioned him. "Are you still in there dude?" Without even thinking, Marco grabbed Spinner into a hug. He buried his head into his chest - the same way he did to Dylan only with much more passion - and began to softly cry. Spinner's arms unconsciously came up around his friend, and he held him tightly 'It feels so good, to hold him like this,' he thought. 'He's so warm.' His mind flashed back to when Dylan had been holding Marco in the very same way he was now. Once again, the familiar feeling of jealously filled his mind. He did not want to be the rebound for Marco's emotions. And, almost without a care in his mind. Pushed the Italian boy away.

"I'm not going to be your rebound, I'm sorry, but I-" Spinner cut himself off. He was truly at a loss of words. Why did he not want to be Marco's rebound? He did want to hold him in his arms didn't he? He did want to feel a burning desire run through his body didn't he? He didn't know. He was confused by the way, he felt, and since he was in an emotional mood, his eyes began to water slightly.

Marco looked up at his friend, more than slightly confused. Why was he pushing him away? Maybe Spinner really did hear what he said, and was just disgusted with him at the moment? Just as he was about to give up, turn around, and just run home, Marco saw a single tear beginning to form in the others eye.

"Spinner?" he questioned worriedly. "Spinner, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," he started. His hand quickly met up to his face before a tear could shed. "I'm just so confused right now; I thought that I knew what I wanted when I saw you. But, then, I saw the way you and Dylan were so close. And I didn't want to be the one who would take you into my arms, and hold you, and help you." Marco was stunned

"So...Spin, what are you trying to say?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"I don't know if this will come out right..." Spinner started off as a small crimson blush crept upon his features. "But every time I'm around you, you light up my day. You are the fire that will burn inside of me. Do you see Marco? You are what I need, every time that I feel hate, you just make me feel love all over again."

Spinner had no idea what to do next. Would Marco push him away? Laugh at him? Love him? Closing his eyes, and hoping to God that he wouldn't just screw up any chance he had with the boy, he bent down, lightly brushing his lips over the Italian boys Marco was stunned, yet joy and excitement flooded through him when he felt Spinner's delicate lips form into his own. He was afraid to make the next move on Spinner, because it was obviously Spinner's first kiss with a guy, and gently pressed his tongue against his mouth. Spinner groaned, softly, delighted that Marco was kissing him back

'Maybe...' he thought, wrapping his arms around him, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. 'Just maybe he feels the same way?' Testing his theory, as well as his and Marco's own boundaries -he had never done this with a person before! - He threaded his fingers through a few raven locks, tilting the others head, deepening the kiss. Marco allowed a soft moan to escape his lips. He was amazed at how quick Spinner had caught on and his breathing started to quicken.

"S-spin." he gently whispered into his ear, pulling his lips away from his eager friend.

"I love you too." Spinner said, giving Marco a tender kiss on the nose.


End file.
